


Sunday Out

by Isimile



Series: Fluff Bingo [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: For the Fluff Bingo Prompt 'Walk in the Country'Adriana invites Daniela out for a Sunday in the countryside, to commemorate that they have been friends for 30 years now.
Relationships: OFC/OFC
Series: Fluff Bingo [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671601
Collections: Just Write! Fluff Bingo, Minions' writings





	Sunday Out

Adriana Frenz sat at her desk in her office at home. She was supposed to be working but she just couldn’t concentrate. Not that she would get in trouble, the company was her own, but she was a bit annoyed with herself. She was more annoyed by her failure to figure out what to give her best friend, Daniela Neuwald. It was 30 years now that they knew each other, ever since they’d started 11th grade. They had quickly become friends, best friends. In Daniela, she’d found someone she could share her passions with. Oh, Daniela wasn’t quite as fascinated by myths and legends as she was but she did have an amazing knowledge of some local, lesser known myths and she was always ready to indulge her and listen to her go on about the latest titbit she’d discovered somewhere.

For 30 years, she’d been the most important person in her life, something most men had not been able to understand and accept. Her last boyfriend certainly had not. He had, in fact, expected her to spend all time she was not working either with him or waiting for him at home, preferably with dinner on the table already. She snorted at the memory. Yeah, right, as if. She had made it very clear what she thought his “suggestion”, then had kicked him out.

No matter. She was trying to find something to show Daniela her appreciation.

They often spend part of the week-end in a museum but that was more her interest. Daniela did enjoy their days together as well, she knew, but this was supposed to be something for her.

Adriana leaned back in her chair, idly swirling this way and that way, gaze drifting around her office. She stopped when she caught sight of the flower on the windowsill, the one Daniela had given her back in February. Right, nature, Danny liked nature.

Perhaps a visit to the Palmengarten in Frankfurt? No, they’d been there before that lecture they had attended together last week and she enjoyed native plants and flowers more. Like the flower she had given her. She reached out, fingertip barely gracing the petals of one of the flowers.

She hummed softly. That might be an idea, actually. She had read about the ‘wine meets...’ event they’d attended in February in a magazine on Rhinehessen and there had been articles on other things as well. Now where had she put it?

~*~

“Are you going to tell me now where we’re going?” Daniela asked, sitting on the front passenger seat beside her. Adriana had invited her to a day out but refused to say where, insisting that it was a surprise. The only thing she’d told her was that she should wear shoes she could walk in well. They had crossed the Rhine, so she knew they were in Rhinehessen but she had no idea where Adriana might want to take her.

Adriana briefly looked away from the road to grin at her. “No.”

Daniela shook her head, smiling slightly. Fair enough, she could be patient and play along.

Adriana stopped the car on a central place in a village, across from a church and at the foot of steps. “Come on, we’re here.” She hurried to the trunk and pulled out a bag, then waited for her friend to join her.

“So what have you planned here?”

“They’ve recently opened a hiking trail here, paths mostly unpaved, out through the vineyards. I figured we could take a look, then have dinner here in a little wine bar or something.”

Daniela’s smile stretched. “Lead the way.”

Adriana took her hand. “Come on, it starts up there.” She pulled her up the stairs. There was free space there, with benches and tables and a water fountain just beside the top of the stairs. “The Three Graces Fountain,” Adriana explained. The centre piece of the fountain were three young women who seemed to be dancing in a wine press. Around them were male heads on the ground, “spitting” water at the three graces.

Daniela watched the fountain for a bit, a strange, thoughtful look on her face. It took long enough for Adriana to get impatient. “Come on, the best part is still to come.”

Adriana led them out of the village. They’d just barely left the last farmhouse at the edge of the town behind them when they suddenly found themselves in the middle of vineyards. Daniela stopped short, looking around. “Oh.”

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Adriana asked.

It really was, Daniela agreed silently. They were up on a hill and could see the gentle slopes with the vines growing, turning them a lush green right now, with the leaves fresh and new. The grapes were just starting out. In the distance, she could see the skyline of Frankfurt at the horizon in one direction, the Donnersberg and her own native Taunus in others.

“This way, now.” Adriana led them up a small grassy path higher up through the vineyards. Flowers were blooming at the edge of the path and between the rows of grapevines.

They stopped at a small meadow further along the hill and took a seat there on boulders in the high grass, leaning against one another to fit on the same stone. Adriana took a bottle of water out of her bag, took a sip, then offered Daniela the bottle. Still water, Daniela noted, the kind she preferred.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Adriana asked quietly.

Daniela nodded. “Very much, Ria, very much.”

“Good.”

They spent a moment longer sitting there, soaking up the sun and the close contact with the other.

“Shall we keep going?” Daniela asked after a while.

“Let’s go.” Adriana stood up, then bowed mockingly. “M’lady.” She offered Daniela her arm.

Laughing a little, she accepted the offered arm.

They stayed arm in arm as they strolled further along the path that was slowing winding down the hill.

Adriana kept glancing at friend as casually as possible. Not that Danny seemed to notice. She was looking around, watching the flowers and the bird flitting above them, a small, peaceful smile on her lips. It warmed Adriana to see her like that. She hadn’t brought up why exactly she’d invited her out today but perhaps that wasn’t really necessary. Seeing her so content, so content because of something she had done, was a wonderful feeling.


End file.
